MST3K 405 - Being from Another Planet
The Movie Synopsis While California University of the Sciences professor Douglas McCadden (Ben Murphy) explores the tomb of the ancient Egyptian king Tutankhamun, an earthquake causes a wall in the tomb to collapse, revealing a hidden chamber. Inside, McCadden finds a mummy in a sarcophagus. Unbeknownst to McCadden, the "mummy" is not the body of a dead Egyptian, but an extraterrestrial alien in suspended animation, being wrapped up and buried alive thousands of years before and covered with a dormant, green fungus. The body is brought back to California and McCadden has it examined by Dr. Ken Melrose (Austin Stoker) and X-rayed by student Peter Sharpe (Kevin Brophy) before a big press conference about the discovery. While reviewing the X-rays, Sharpe notices there are five crystals around the "mummy's" head. Sharpe steals the crystals and makes new X-rays to cover up his theft. He sells four of the crystals to students who are unaware of their origin. The second set of X-rays overdose the body with radiation. This causes the fungus to re-activate and the alien to awaken from suspended animation.At the press conference the next day, one of the students touches the fungus on the sarcophagus, which eats away one of his fingers. The sarcophagus is then opened in front of the press to reveal that the mummy is gone. Melrose and his colleague Dr. Hayworth (Antoinette Bower) attempt to identify the fungus and destroy it. At first, everyone assumes that the mummy's disappearance is because of a fraternity prank. However, University President Wendell Rossmore (James Karen) wants to pin the "theft" on McCadden, so that he can give the Egyptian department's directorship to his flunkie, Bruce Serrano (Sam Chew Jr). Meanwhile, the "mummy" tracks down the students who have the stolen crystals. The crystals are crucial components of an intergalactic transportation device that will allow the alien to return to its home planet. The alien violently reclaims its crystals, and, when he brutally attacks a female student, Lt. Plummer (Darwin Joston) is called in to investigate the crime. As more students turn up dead or injured, Plummer believes that he is on the trail of a serial killer. While Plummer conducts his investigation, McCadden translates the hieroglyphic text from the sarcophagus. He hopes it will reveal the identity of the mummy. The text reveals that Tutankhamun found the alien in a coma-like state. Thinking that the unconscious alien was a god, Tutankhamun and his attendants touched it and were killed by its infectious fungus. The king and the alien were then buried together in the king's tomb. McCadden, having figured out that the "mummy" is an alien, makes the connection between the alien and the crystals. He then traces the stolen crystals back to Sharpe, who admits to the theft and gives McCadden the one crystal he kept for himself. In the end McCadden, Rossmore, Serrano, two students, a security guard and the alien all end up in a boiler room where the alien has set up its transportation device. The alien activates the device by placing the last recovered crystal on it; his mummy wrappings disintegrate, revealing his true form. The security guard urged by Serrano shoots at the alien, but McCadden leaps in front of the alien to protect it. As McCadden lies injured the alien takes McCadden's hand, and the two disappear. A single crystal is left where the alien stood. Serrano grabs the crystal, and the fungus begins to destroy his hand. Information *This is the last film distributed by Film Ventures International to be riffed on the show. A third Master Ninja "movie" assembled by FVI was scheduled for the Season 6 finale, but was replaced by ''Samson vs. the Vampire Women'' as a going away present for Frank Conniff after he decided to leave the show. *Original title: Time Walker. Film Ventures International's title change to "Being From Another Planet" wrecked the film's twist ending. *Unlike most other mummy movies, this mummy is generally able to move at a pretty fast clip, probably due to the fact that he’s an alien on roller skates. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel and the Bots play Movie Slogan 20 Questions. Segment One /Invention exchange: Crow makes a weird guess and Servo pulls a joke on the Mads. Dr. F wants a piece of the "Precious Moments" profits, and so comes up with their own "Tragic Moments" figurines, such as "Sparky's Last Romp", "By The Fire's Glow", and "I'll Get It!". On the Satellite of Love, Joel and the Bots express their outrage before presenting the Jack Palance Impersonator Kit. Segment Two: Bad punning by the TP'ed Bots leads to Joel throwing a tribute to Bill Mumy. Segment Three: The bots welcome Joel to their Haunted Boiler Room, hoping to make a profit. Included are eyeballs, guts, worms of hate, and brains. It turns out Joel loves brains! Segment Four: Tom and Crow are down, and so Joel and Gypsy arrange for some fun, including the Hexfield Viewscreen Fun Time Holoclowns! It leaves them feeling kind of hollow. Segment Five: Joel and the bots present the TV’s Frank Shopping Network, selling a V-shaped Diamond-Encrusted Mummy Communicator Type Thing and a letter from a viewer, all for the low, low price of bringing down the Satellite of Love! Dr. F ends up very displeased. Stinger: Sleazy admin guy screams hysterically as his hand is fungussed. Other Notes At the conclusion of the film Servo declares that it was the worst film they'd ever watched, steadfastly declaring it worse than (in order) Robot vs. the Aztec Mummy, The Sidehackers, Cave Dwellers, Catalina Caper, Pod People, The Hellcats, Daddy-O, Rocket Attack U.S.A., Earth vs the Spider, Ring of Terror, It Conquered the World, Lost Continent, Moon Zero Two, Women of the Prehistoric Planet, Time of the Apes, Wild Rebels, Stranded in Space, King Dinosaur, Mighty Jack, Rocketship X-M, Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, The Unearthly, Teenage Cave Man, First Spaceship on Venus, Space Travelers, The Giant Gila Monster, City Limits, War of the Colossal Beast, The Amazing Colossal Man, Fugitive Alien, Star Force: Fugitive Alien II, Master Ninja I, Gamera, Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster, Gamera vs Zigra, Gamera vs Barugon, and Gamera vs Guiron, before admitting it was "just as bad" as The Castle of Fu Manchu. However, it should be noted that this was before Dr. F and Frank sent up Manos: The Hands of Fate. Guest Stars *''Holo-clown #1:'' Michael J. Nelson *''Holo-clown #2:'' Paul Chaplin Obscure References *''"Ladies and gentlemen, Jam Productions is proud to present the Black Moses of Soul!"'' A reference to the Isaac Hayes album Black Moses. *''"Now, was I Smith or Jones? I can't remember, it's been so long..."'' A reference to the early 1970s western TV series in which actor Ben Murphy co-starred (as Jones). *''"Oedipus, no!"'' A reference to the classic Greek drama Oedipus Rex. At the play's climax, Oedipus gouges his own eyes out due to his shame and regret at his actions. Similar references were made throughout the series during eye-related scenes. *''Holoclowns background music'' From the 'Trumpy you can do magic things' sequence in Pod People *"Suzie Creamcheese, what's got into ya?" This is a line from Frank Zappa's first album,'' Freak Out''. Suzie Creamcheese is a recurring character on several of Zappa's subsequent albums. Zappa was a fan of MST3K (see stinger for Episode 523). *''"I'm gonna find those strawberries!"'' Line from Humphrey Bogart's portrayal of Lt. Commander Queeg from the film The Caine Mutiny. ''Queeg becomes obsessed with finding who has taken from strawberries from the Officer's mess hall, which other officers interpret as an indicator of his paranoia and unfitness for command. *"''Can I go back to my game? I was on the third level of Metroid." This refers to the classic Nintendo Entertainment System sci-fi adventure game Metroid. Although it is comprised of rooms in one elaborate maze and not levels. *".... and the snake knives Mrs. Presky" From Firesign Theatre's Don't Crush That Dwarf, Hand Me The Pliers * "Mork calling Orson..." Reference to the T.V. show Mork and Mindy. At the end of each episode Mork, who is a space alien, calls his superior in to tell him what he learned about the human race that particular week. * "Norton, you down here?" Referencing The Honeymooners character Ed Norton who worked underground in New York City's sewer system. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:80s Movie Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:PG-rated movies